


Someday My Prince Will Come

by Shenandoah76209



Series: Magic [3]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenandoah76209/pseuds/Shenandoah76209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has known Puck and Rachel for a long time and he'd always hoped the two of them would get together. He didn't realize he'd have to wait five and a half years. Puckleberry from Kurt's POV, set in the Magic Puck 'verse. Some scenes that were referenced in the main story with appearances from other Glee Clubbers and my own Magic Puck people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday My Prince Will Come

Kurt sighed as shut his locker door and forced himself to not gaze longingly at Blaine. Nobody likes 'Stalker Boy' he reminded himself glumly and set his chapeau at a jaunty angle before strutting down the hall as if it were a runway. If he couldn't have who he wanted, he'd settle for being fabulous. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rachel Berry chattering away to Noah Puckerman, such an odd duo on the surface, but scratch that surface and you got a kettle of steam and secrets and deep connections.

Rachel had broken up with Finn before Homecoming and since then she and Puck had been inseparable. They weren't 'official' but everyone in Glee knew it was only a matter of time. The few and fervent Puckleberry supporters were Tina, Brittany and himself.

Rachel wasn't as insane competitive and driven when Puck was around and when Puck hung out with Rachel he wasn't as crass. He also tended to do his homework, which might just ensure that he graduated with the rest of them. Entering the choir room he grinned at Brittany, "Did you see them? Aren't they adorable together?"

"I really think they should name their first child for us," Brittany told him solemnly. "Burt would be a good name."

Kurt couldn't help laughing and shaking his head, "It's not a Jewish name Britt. Rachel and Puck are Jewish. They have to give their babies Jewish names."

"They should make Burt a Jewish name then," Brittany pouted at him before changing the subject, "I saw a shooting star the other night and wished for Puckleberry."

"I wished for a boyfriend," Kurt confessed with a sigh. "Or at least a friend to shop with . Not that you aren't lovely sweetie but we don't have the same taste."

"You don't wear enough Cheerios uniforms," Brittany agreed. "So what are we singing today? I can never remember because Mr. Schue's hair always distracts me."

"Oh my Gaga me too!" Kurt laughed again, "But Puck and Rachel are auditioning a duet for regionals. We should be supportive right?"

"I sing better than both of them," Brittany was nodding though. "But if it gets us Puckleberry babies I'll totally vote for them."

Kurt grinned as the duo in question walked in, Rachel listening avidly as Puck talked about something he considered important. It could be the zombie apocalypse, football or music, but Rachel always listened to Puck. Just as importantly, Puck listened to her.

"Hey guys," Puck grinned at them when he noticed Kurt and Brittany, "You got your music set?"

"Oh we won't be singing until tomorrow," Kurt waved off that concern. "Which leaves us free to concentrate on you two lovebirds," He narrowed his eyes at Rachel and Puck teasingly.

"Lovebirds?" Rachel regarded him with a frown, "Kurt you know that Noah and I are not dating."

"No, you just hang out all the time and Puck looks at you like you're an ice cream sundae," Kurt drawled. "When are you two going to give up the pretense?"

"Right about the time her dads decide I'm not the embodiment of yetzer hara," Puck grumbled and kissed Rachel's temple when she patted his chest soothingly.

"But we came in here to tell the two of you we've all been moved to the auditorium," Rachel added with a smile. "The band is already there."

"Yeah," Puck shrugged, "So c'mon. I won't even mind if you stare at my ass Byonce."

Kurt rolled his eyes but he couldn't deny Puck was a fine speciman, "Well as long as I've got permission." He teased back. "Maybe I'll rejoin the football team."

"Pretty sure Karofsky wouldn't mind," Puck snickered evilly and only stopped when Rachel smacked his chest in reprimand.

"Yeah, because the rest of the guys would just love having me back," Kurt shook his head.

"Well Beiste wouldn't mind having a decent kicker," Puck told him seriously. "You should talk to her. We only won that game because of you."

"I think it was the impact of the dance number more than my skills," The slender boy disagreed.

"Dancing didn't score the points, your kick did," The football player told him bluntly. "If you're worried about the guys bullying you don't be. Mike, Sam, Finn an' me, we'll have your back, even if it isn't quite the way you want."

"Oh my Gaga you're such a Neanderthal," Kurt exclaimed. "Why would I subject myself to all of that?"

"Well it'd give David some company, he could use someone to talk to and Blaine ain't doin' it," Puck shrugged as they entered the auditorium. "It would broaden your extracurriculars on your college applications. And your dad is into football, he'd be able to come watch you play. I know he comes to our concerts and stuff but this would be something he understands too."

"I hardly understand football," Kurt admitted. "I don't see how it would help."

"He'd be able to teach you something," Rachel offered her opinion quietly. "It would be something for the two of you to share."

"I'll think about it," Kurt conceded as they entered the auditorium. Tina waved excitedly to he and Brittany and mouthed 'Puckleberry' to the amused chagrin of her boyfriend.

"Well Puck, Rachel what do the two of you have for us?" Mr. Schuester asked in a carefully neutral voice. Kurt smirked, ever since Miss Pillsbury and Sue Sylvester were made co-directors Mr. Schuester was careful to not aim a derogatory tone at any of his students regardless of how he felt about them personally.

"Keeping in mind that part of the song selection is meant to be 'retro' Noah and I decided on something from Elton John's beautiful musical Aida with the thought that Sad Songs would be an excellent group number afterward," Rachel explained and took her place at the piano while Puck picked up his guitar.

"And what song did you choose?" Sue asked curiously.

"Uh oh," Kurt shook his head as he sat down. "I've got a really bad feeling about this," He whispered to Brittany.

"Are you psychic too? Lord Tubbington is psychic," Brittany whispered back.

Kurt couldn't shake the quaking feeling in the pit of his stomach as Rachel smiled at the Cheerios coach, "Written In the Stars."

"Well lets hear it then," Miss Pillsbury took a seat in the second row.

Rachel grinned at all of them and Puck shot her an affectionate look as she began to play the opening notes. Knowing Rachel's penchant for the spotlight Kurt would have bet his original Marc Jacobs that she would take the first verse, but it was Puck whose smooth baritone filled the auditorium. Heartbreak in every note, he looked at Rachel as if he was truly afraid it was the last time he'd see her,

" _I am here to tell you we can never meet again_  
 _Simple really, isn’t it, a word or two and then_  
 _A lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when_  
 _You think of me, or speak of me, or wonder what befell_  
 _The someone you once loved so long ago, so well..._ "

Rachel's voice was strong, silky and throbbing with pain as she began the second verse. In spite of his trepidation Kurt felt his throat tighten, this was magical. These two people singing together... it was like a lovely dream, a tragic dream,

" _Never wonder what I’ll feel as living shuffles by_  
 _You don’t have to ask me and I need not reply_  
 _Every moment of my life from now until I die_  
 _I will think or dream of you and fail to understand_  
 _How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand..._ "

The chorus began and their voices joined, passionate, powerful and demanding of God what they had done to deserve this fate.

" _Is it written in the stars_  
 _Are we paying for some crime_  
 _Is that all that we are good for_  
 _Just a stretch of mortal time_  
 _Is this God’s experiment_  
 _In which we have no say_  
 _In which we’re given paradise_  
 _But only for a day..._ "

Their voices soared and then fell, the softest agony in the words the last words and then Puck began the lines of the next verse,

" _Nothing can be altered, oh, there is nothing to decide_  
 _No escape, no change of heart, nor any place to hide..._ "

Rachel's voice throbbed with pain, longing in every note as she stared at Puck, desperation in her voice,

" _You are all I’ll ever want but this I am denied_  
 _Sometimes in my darkest thoughts I wish I never learned_ ,"

Puck's voice joined in with hers, a terrible thought, to give up the joy they had found in each other if only to avoid the pain of losing the person who mattered most,

" _What it is to be in love and have that love returned..._ "

Their voices soared through the chorus again, poignant as Santana, Finn, Quinn and Sam walked out onto the stage, clad in black and somber expressions. Kurt shivered, they were to be the Greek chorus then, the echo of the main singers words, reinforcing the pain and defiance, and ultimately to be unheeded. They waited through the first four lines of the chorus, stoic, merciless, and pitiless as they listened to Rachel and Puck's voices wail their pain,

" _Is it written in the stars_  
 _Are we paying for some crime_  
 _Is that all that we are good for_  
 _Just a stretch of mortal time_ ,"

The effect of those four people standing in the shadows, echoing the words was eerie, and Kurt shivered, somehow it was worse that these were the four most popular people in the school. Knowing Puck and Rachel's disparate social status at McKinley, and the extremity of their economic state, it was frighteningly like the play,

" _Is this God’s experiment {God's experiment}_  
 _In which we have no say {In which we have no say}_  
 _In which we’re given paradise {If only for a day}_  
 _But only for a day..._ "

Rachel and Puck's voices hadn't even begun the last word of the last line when the Greek chorus began, almost mechanical in their effect, distant as the gods the two loves in Aida beseeched.

" _{Is it written in the stars}_  
 _{Are we paying for some crime}_  
 _{Is that all that we are good for}_  
 _{Just a stretch of mortal time_ }"

Puck and Rachel began to sing again, and again the chorus echoed, but this time with all the passion of the star crossed lovers, as if their love, their pleas had stirred the Fates themselves.

" _Is this God’s experiment {God's experiment}_  
 _In which we have no say {In which we have now say}_  
 _In which we’re given paradise {If only for a day}_  
 _But only for a day..._ "

The voices faded, slowly and painfully, the music lingering for a few moments more, and then it too, died away. The applause that exploded through the auditorium was shocking in its volume across the stunned silence that preceded it. Kurt blinked at the noise and turned around, "Oh my gracious Dior, the rest of the football team and the Cheerios are here." He looked at Tina, "We're going to die."

"Whooo hooo!" Karofsky was hollering up at Puck, "Damn man... you got some gorram pipes!"

"Watch your mouth David," Rachel called back to the gay lineman. "I don't care what sort of _zāo gāo_ you talk on the field. There are ladies present after all."

"Sorry Rachel," Kurt watched in awe as Karofsky practically shuffled his feet. "But it was really awesome, wasn't it guys?" He turned to the rest of the team, "Told ya it was worth sneakin' in."

"How'd you know?" Kurt found his voice and was astonished that he was using it.

"Came to get Puck for breakfast before practice," Karofsky shrugged, "Him and Rachel were singing for his sister. It was epic."

"Really was good man," Azimio nodded a bit shyly.

"Well if you all can be quiet you can watch the other numbers that are auditioning," Sue told them repressively. "Take some seats and I will hear absolutely no mocking of the performers. Any and all mocking is done by me."

"Thanks coach," Rachel grinned at Sue as she climbed down from the stage. "So what's your verdict?"

"I want to hear how you'll segue from that into Sad Songs," Sue told her flatly. "Since you mentioned it I'm guessing you have something prepared?"

"When does Rachel not have something prepared Coach," Santana's voice was dry.

* * *

 

Kurt watched as Blaine celebrated the big win with his boyfriend, football was slightly more interesting now that he'd been on the team again. He and his dad had more to talk about, and surprisingly none of the players had been giving him a hard time. But it was still hard to see his first serious boyfriend, the boy he'd lost his virginity to, with someone else.

"Hey Kurt," Puck sat down beside him, his gaze following Kurt's. "Shit that sucks. He could at least stop sucking face in front of you."

"So very apt and yet so very crude at the same time," Kurt sighed. "How does Rachel put up with you?" He turned and looked at the mohawked boy thoughtfully, "I mean, apart from you being her guy and she's your girl even if the two of you aren't 'dating'." He made the air quotes with as much sarcasm as he could manage to get into four fingers.

"I've got natural rhythm, I follow directions and I'm educable," Puck chuckled. He put his hand on Kurt's back and rubbed soothing circles. Kurt sighed, this was why Rachel put up with him, under the uncouth exterior, the deliberately uncouth exterior, Noah Puckerman was a very caring and sweet boy.

"I know you deliberately made that sound naughty but I know you haven't slept with her yet," Kurt told him dryly. "She'd be floating if you had."

"She ain't ready, not after the number Finn did on her," Puck shrugged. "It's cool. We'll have New York. No way I'm leaving her in the huge city alone."

"I really hope I get in," Kurt confessed. "And maybe meet a guy who isn't..." He shrugged and was startled when Puck's hand rubbed his back again. Looking at Puck he sighed, "I'll admit that I'd like to meet men who aren't... well straight."

Puck tilted his head and looked at him, a thoughtful expression on his face, and leaned forward. Kurt was completely unprepared for the softest, gentlest and somehow sweetest kiss of his life, Puck's lips brushing over his, once, twice, thrice, tender pressure and then gone. He was gaping, Kurt knew he was gaping but Puck just smiled at him, "You know you shouldn't worry so much about dating babe."

"Uh, Puck, why, what..." Kurt blinked in shock. "You're not... I know you're not."

"No, I'm not," Puck shrugged. "But legit Kurt, you shouldn't worry about dating. If gay guys are anything like straight guys, you're gonna have your pick." He grinned, a wide open affectionate grin that Kurt had only ever seen bestowed on Rachel, "You're gonna be able to lead them all around by the dick babe, your ass is almost as good as Rachel's."

Kurt couldn't help it, he started giggling, "Seriously? Puck really? One of the best kisses of my life is from a straight guy and then he tells me I've got a great ass? What next? Flying monkeys?"

"Only if you go blonde and Rachel goes green babe," Puck rubbed his back one more time as he stood up. "Don't worry Kurt. You'll get in. Just you know, pray to Dior and Gaga for me okay? I'm the one who's gonna need the help."

* * *

 

Kurt winced as familiar music piped through the stores speakers and Rachel stood stock still, "Kurt...babe I've gotta go," She whirled and left the shop before a salesman could even greet them.

"People come and go so quickly here," Kurt muttered and sighed. A gorgeous blue eyed man was eyeing him curiously and Kurt smiled. It never hurt to be friendly, "Sorry, my friend has...associations with this song."

"I don't think I even know it," The blue eyed guy had dark hair, skin tanned just the right amount and a lovely smile. "It's familiar but..." He shrugged.

"It's from Aida," Kurt explained, "She sang it as a duet for a school competition." He smiled, "You wouldn't happen to work here would you? I was hoping to distract her with a new shirt."

"I'm afraid not, I'm just an innocent bystander," That gorgeous grin flew over the man's face. "I'm Matt by the way."

"Kurt," He extended his hand. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you're just...oh my Gaga gorgeous."

"Thanks," Matt grinned again and looked down, "I've actually been in here for twenty minutes and haven't even seen a clerk yet. Do you want some help looking for a shirt for her?" He looked after her, "She looks like she's maybe a size four?"

"She's a three on her bad days," Kurt nodded, "Diva is tiny. And when she gets upset she doesn't eat."

"Does she get upset like this a lot?" Matt tilted his head curiously.

"Only at certain times," Kurt shrugged, this man was oh so gorgeous and seemed nice but Rachel was a future Broadway star and she'd only recently confided her secrets to him. It would be the height of rude to turn around and tell someone else. "She's waiting to hear about a big part and she's all nerves these days."

"Ahh...actress?" Blue eyes were warm and sympathetic, "I know what the audition process can be like. Grueling doesn't even begin to describe."

"She's an actress, singer, songwriter, dancer, you name it," Kurt smiled fondly. "And you're so right about the process. I've known her since high school. We were at Julliard together and Dior help me this place is rough on people. But she's tough."

"What about you?" Matt asked him curiously, "What did you study at Julliard?"

"Voice, acting, music, fashion as much as I could," Kurt sighed. "I loved it... reality... hmm...not easy to make it as enjoyable."

"Tellin' me," Matt agreed, blue eyes darkening.

"What do you do then," Kurt asked curiously. "If you know about the audition process you're some type of performer." He regarded the man thoughtfully, evaluating his body and movement, "If I had to guess I'd say dancer, modern and ballet maybe, you move too well to not have training."

"You got me," Matt grinned. "I am a dancer. I still study part time, I work the rest of the time."

"A working dancer, that's wonderful," Kurt clapped his hands. "Do you love it? Do you ever get to choreograph? Is the audience ever awful?" He put a hand over his mouth, "Oh my Gaga how I babble, sorry. Sorry to go all fanboy on you... but I imagine you're wonderful."

"Well," Matt shifted and seemed uncomfortable for the first time. "It pays pretty well, I get to do all my own choreography and the audience is...participatory," He met Kurt's eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm a male stripper."

Kurt blinked and tilted his head, part of him could just imagine that only too well, "Oh my." He murmured thoughtfully, "Yes I can definitely see that you'd be well paid." He blinked and forced himself to stop drooling. "Ah, yes, I'm back. Sorry about that." He grinned, "So do you dance for men or women?"

"Mostly women...though a pal and I do mens parties sometimes...he's straight so he plays the heavy to keep anybody from trying to take things too far with me if I'm not willing," Matt seemed a bit bemused by Kurt's reaction. "You're not..." He held up a shirt and shook his head and Kurt recognized the gesture for what it was, a chance to gather his thoughts. "You seem... not put off."

"Why would I be?" Kurt shook his head, "You're making a living at dance. It might not be the living they trained you for in school but you're able to make money dancing. That's hugely inspiring. And I imagine it's something of an ego boost even if you're not into women."

"You can tell huh," Matt chuckled. "The women can't, thank god, or I'd be out of a job."

"You just said your pal was straight, implying you aren't," Kurt couldn't help smiling. He got the impression that most people didn't go fanboy over Matt's job. "It was...sort of welcome news," He admitted hoping a little ego smoother of his own would lead somewhere.

"Yeah?" Matt looked at him, really looked at him and shook his head, "You're...gorgeous you know that right? How is it you're not hooked up with some equally gorgeous actor?"

"I dated gorgeous in high school, tried it again in college," Kurt shook his head. "I don't do well with guys who are more of a drama queen than I am. And I really don't do well when they're gorgeous, know it, and superior with it."

"So you've got a type then," Matt's voice sounded almost disappointed and Kurt smiled slightly.

"Do you have time for some coffee? I'll tell you about my type," Kurt tilted his head invitingly, "I'll give you a hint. Currently my type has the most beautiful blue eyes, a sweet smile and seems just a little insecure. And he's got the sexiest 'New York' way of making a living I've heard of yet."

"Coffee is in this neighborhood is a little out of my budget," Elegant hands smoothed a shirt sleeve on its hanger as blue eyes met Kurt's. "But I'd like to sit and talk for a bit before I have to go and get ready for work."

* * *

 

Kurt wasn't sure exactly how his life had become so...perfect. He had a wonderful boyfriend, a sweet apartment, and an ecstatically happy best friend. "Hmm..." He sipped his coffee and studied the adorable couple sitting at the kitchen table.

In the year since Rachel had gotten the part of Mimi and found Noah Puckerman, all on the same day, talk about an embarrassment of riches, the two had been inseparable. Rachel had found another apartment closer to the theatre district thanks to finding out about another secret her parents had been keeping from her.

Kurt snorted to himself, and Rachel's dads wondered why she wasn't talking to them anymore. He knew that the money wasn't the real issue. The issue was the five and a half years of misery she'd suffered. Worse in her eyes was that Puck had suffered just as much as she had. "So are you two love birds going to actually set a date and start planning this wedding or are you just going to stare dreamily at each other the entire morning."

Puck grinned at him, "Don't be jealous babe, you're pretty too."

Kurt nearly snorted his coffee making the other very tired individual in the room laugh. Matt was wearing a pair of pajama pants and nothing else, sipping coffee as if it was the nectar of the gods, but he woke up enough to admonish Puck, "No flirting with my boyfriend Puckerman. I heard about that kiss senior year."

"And I've heard all about 'cuddling'," Rachel teased. "Who's trying to steal who?"

Puck chuckled and lifted Rachel's hand to kiss her knuckles, "Part a me wants all the folks from Glee Club to see us here. I want them to get a show. A nice little 'fuck you' and thanks at the same time."

Rachel laughed wickedly, "Well its not as if we don't have the money to find everyone and fly them in," She reminded him. "I'd like them to be at the plays opening night, if only to show them that we could do it."

"So a nice little review for them at a hotel ballroom?" Kurt suggested, "I've heard that the Plaza does lovely packages."

"You really do love spending Rae's money," Puck was shaking his head in amusement. "If she didn't have more than God I might get irritated with you babe."

"And if I didn't know you were in love with her before you knew about the money I'd call you a golddigger," Kurt retorted.

"So long as you don't rap it," Puck retorted and the three glee club veterans groaned in unison at the memory. Puck hadn't been in the group at the time but Mr. Schuester had given a repeat performance when Artie had started the song and everyone had been subjected to it. The next twenty minutes were spent explaining and expounding upon the horror of Mr. Schue's rap.

"So are we doing this then?" Rachel asked curiously, "Do you guys want to?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded, "I think I'd like them to be surprised, and from what Carole has said, most of them have no idea where we all disappeared to. Finn knows but he's oblivious and wouldn't think to mention it to the others. Puck your mother didn't tell anyone where you were, not even Mike or Sam. And Rachel's dads were just as bad."

"Then I'll make the calls," Rachel grinned and began to type into her notepad. "And by that I mean I'll fire off emails telling my agent to find these people and arrange for them to be in New York for two days before the show and two days afterwards, all expenses paid."

Matt shook his head, "That's hard to get used to." He admitted with a smile, "You an' Puck being able to call up a floor at the Plaza for guests without blinking an eye over the cost."

"I still forget when I'm grocery shopping," Rachel admitted. "I keep buying things with coupons. Its only the extravagant things that I can do quickly."

"She's so cute at the store, trying to figure out the best deal," Puck chuckled.

* * *

 

"Oh my god, Santana!" Kurt threw himself at the Latina, "How are you? You look amazing." He grinned and thought he had the best part of the deal. He got to pretend he was the early arrival and greet everyone as they walked into the Plaza.

"I'm good," Santana was as confused as everyone else had been and she was one of the last to arrive. Finn was on his way, he and Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsberry, now Mrs. Schuester were all on the same flight from Lima. Santana had flown in from Dallas, Mike had been in New York already, a graduate of Tisch. "You look good Kurt, happy." Santana observed with a soft smile. "Are you?"

"I really am," Kurt grinned, "In no small part due to this amazing man here." He tugged Matt forward, "This is Matt, he's my better half."

"The more graceful half, but not better," Matt grinned. "It's good to meet you Santana."

"You should get on up to your room and then there's a huge party and review set up in the ballroom," Kurt kissed her on the cheek. "Almost everyone is here already."

"Kurt..." Santana's voice lowered, "Do you know, is Puck here?" She looked around the lobby as if she hoped to see their old friend.

"I don't know," Kurt replied honestly. He didn't, he told himself, it wasn't a lie. He didn't know where Puck was at the moment.

"I just...the last I heard, he'd gone to LA," Santana said quietly. "I thought we were friends but I never heard from him again. I check in with his mom every time I'm back in Lima but she keeps saying she hasn't heard from him. And I never heard from Berry either."

"Rachel's here," Kurt smiled a bit tightly.

"Oh don't get your panties in a knot," Santana scolded with a hint of her old abrasiveness, "I've always called her Berry. Its more affection than anything else these days, senior year she practically looked edible." She shrugged, "I hope whoever got us all here found Puckerman then. Don't want to think about how hurt Rachel would be if Puck had the chance to be here and didn't take it."

She followed the carpet towards the elevators and Kurt exchanged a slightly surprised glance with Matt, "She's an observant sort isn't she." Matt murmured as he and Kurt turned their gaze back to the Plaza's front doors.

"She always was smart," Kurt agreed. "She and Puck...they're a lot alike in some ways."

"Makes you wonder who else has been asking and Mrs. Puckerman has been lying to," Matt frowned and Kurt nodded his agreement.

"It does beg the question," Kurt smiled as he saw his step brother. "And here is Finn, the great lummox himself."

"Be nice," Matt swatted his butt and Kurt couldn't help grinning.

"You haven't seen him dance."

* * *

 

The ballroom had been half taken over by a stage while the rest of it had been arranged in a dance floor and tables along with a huge buffet the likes of which would never be seen in Lima. Kurt smiled to himself and watched as everyone stilled as the lights dimmed and Matt, Puck, Mac, Joe, Kevin and Alec took the stage, doing their 'It's Raining Men' routine. There was a lot of hooting and hollering and Mike in particular seemed to be taking notes.

Then all the men but one jumped down from the stage, his face still shadowed by his fedora as he took his place at the piano while another figure stood behind a sheer curtain, just out of his reach.

"Ladies and gentleman of New Directions," Mac spoke into the microphone he still held, "I give you the newest Mimi to grace the Broadway stage, Rachel Berry." The men who'd been on stage started to applaud and shout until Mac told them to settle down, "And performing with her tonight, in a one time only performance, I give you The Trickster."

Kurt gripped Matt's hand tightly and tried to relax as his boyfriend gave him a reassuring smile, "It'll be fine."

"Gaga I hope so," Kurt shuddered and then the piano began. Puck and Rachel had chosen the alternate version of the song, the one where the female began it. Rachel's voice, exquisite as ever began the song, "I have come to tell you..."

Kurt watched the faces of the people around him, rather than the performance, registering awe and amazement and then shock as Puck's voice rolled over them, rich and expressive trained to showcase his gorgeous baritone.

Everyone was quiet though, respectful of the performance, and it was magnificent, two people who had finally found one another again, singing about being torn apart. They'd been magical senior year. Now, six and a half years later, reunited the song was a testament to the strength of their love and the pain they'd been through.

When they finished, when the last aching note had faded away, Puck stood and Rachel emerged from behind the sheer curtain. Mac's voice spoke into the mike one last time, "I give you Noah Puckerman, and his fiancée, Rachel Berry."

The stunned silence was as eloquent as the blast of applause that burst out of the assembled group. Kurt grinned and exchanged glances with Matt. Watching the ensuing madness would be fun.

* * *

 

He'd been right. And for four days everyone had talked and laughed, enjoyed New York and reconnected. Everyone had lost touch with he, Rachel and Puck, but not with each other. So they were all shocked to learn that Rachel and Puck had only found each other a year ago.

But the mini reunion had been pretty good, Quinn was still stuck up, Santana could still be bitchy, Brittany wasn't as ditzy but she was still odd. Sam was just as into science fiction as he ever was and Finn was just as dim. Mercedes was working as a session backup singer in LA and working towards her big break. Everyone had been excited to see their missing Glee club members and even more excited to hear about the upcoming wedding.

"You're all invited," Rachel grinned as she popped a mini quiche into her mouth. "All expenses paid."

"I think we can safely say that we'll be here," Mr. Schuester smiled and the sentiment was echoed by the rest of the group.

"Its good to see all of you," Puck smiled quietly, holding Rachel's hand.

"Oh my god," Kurt looked at Tina and Brittany, "Do you realize what this means?"

Tina giggled and her giggled turned into a full blown laugh as Brittany grinned happily, "Puckleberry fruit!"

"Exactly," Kurt grinned. "Puckleberry for the win!"

Puck's groan and Rachel's giggle were like music even as Puck began to complain and his fiancée kissed him to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So there we have it, a Magic Puck story from Kurt's POV.


End file.
